


Time Never Passed In The Way I Liked

by WritingCrab



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingCrab/pseuds/WritingCrab
Summary: Meeting with brothers ,sure, gave the new tastes in life. Their effect on their human was more than all 7 of them would imagine. And now it was time to say goodbye. Time never supported their human, and now standing with its great cruelty, telling them to say goodbyes.* This one-shot was not written with any gender pronouns for MC.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Time Never Passed In The Way I Liked

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr : lookingforco  
> Twitter: RAINBOWSOULCO

They always told me that, time passes fast. But for me, time passed slow, most of the time. I had always felt like I had a hard time with engaging with the time. Sometimes, I couldn't stand the present and prayed hard for the night time to come, so that I can hide under my bed sheets and pray that everything will be fine. Of course, seconds, minutes, hours didn't hear me, so the present stayed and night came late. However, my so called savior 'night' also betrayed me and soon, I also tried to escape from the 'night', wished that it would end, wished that it would leave me alone, wished that I would sleep soon.

Until coming here, to _Devildom_ , it was like this. Until coming here, I had always clashed with time, arguing with myself, stoping myself from living in the moment.

But who would have thought that, here in this another realm, with 7 demons, surprising myself, I would forget that there is this thing called 'time' that consumed so fast that, soon, one can't grasp even one sand of it. It had never crossed from the corner of my mind. Hahaha... Life sure bears the most unexpected things, eh?

Life and time surprised me real good, but to be honest, I wouldn't prefer to be checkmate like this. I didn't want the time to tell me ''Hey, you should prepare your bags and leave, you know.''. In fact, I didn't know. I didn't want to go.

As I was lowering my head in front of 'time' and carrying my bags to outside of my room, I- Wow. My room. Yes, my room where I spent hours with the brothers from the first day to the end. I looked at the bed, feeling my eyes are watering, where I watched TSL with Mammon, seeing him crying for the first time. It was weird to see a demon, who saw me as ''just a mere human'' and complaining about why does he has to look after me, crying over some fiction. But that was the first time I realized he was more than what he showed to me and anyone else. He was my _first_ and he was everything.

What was I doing? Ah, yes, I was preparing to leave. 

My bags were done and ready. I stretched my hand to light button to turn off the lights, thinking it is my last time to touch that Ruri-chan sticker on it. Levi gave me that sticker after we made up, adding ''You are my best friend.''. I still remember vividly the color of his deep blush, his trembling hands and words that is having hard time to leave from his mouth. He was so cute. After that peace treaty, I was allowed to spend hours in his room, binge-watching our common interest anime and playing games. 

I also remember, Asmo barging in his room, taking my hand and says ''Your skin will get worsened looking at those screens and eating snacks all day! Come with me!''. While Levi shouting behind us, I got dragged to Asmo's room, the skin care 'table' is already ready and surrender myself to Asmo. I would sit there, surrounded by his own scent along with flowers that he has always deserved, listening to him talking about everything he loves to tell me, applying creams, lotions that I still can't remember and pronounce their names, on me. 

Realising ninjas started to cutting onions, I immediately shook my head, hoping I would get myself together, pushing all these memories behind.

But, did I tell you that, I'm my own jokester? 

I was walking down the hallway when I saw the stairs. The stairs that made me meet with Belphie. Aaaah, Belphie. Perhaps, he is the brother that I have the most regrets. Our meeting was not the ideal one. I made mistake, he did mistake. Along with everyone, we were the victims of misunderstandings and secrets. To be honest, in my eyes no one was at the fault. Everyone had their own reasons. But in the end, we listened each other, felt bad about ourselves, apologized to each other.

Honestly, I wished we cleared out the misunderstandings at the first place so I would have witnessed all the brothers, having a good time, talking, arguing over stupid things, playing and most importantly being as a whole family once again.

Looking at the dusty stairs, thinking these reminded me Beel's words about how he missed the old days with his brothers. Hearing him made me realized how weak I was. I wanted to create their old happy times again but I was just a human. However, the incident with Luke hiding near Beel and me at that time, made me realize actually how I was ready to exist for them.

I'm actually very grateful to Beel. In 7 brothers, he was the most honest to the situation between them. Every brother actually loved each other but he was the one who was not afraid of his emotions. He is so pure to himself and others that he became the one who ignited the urge to save them from their own selves inside me. But I was still petty about the pudding he ate. Sure, he apologized later on but, I WAS SO EXCITED TO EAT THAT, BEEL.

Chuckling at myself, I moved on the hallway. My steps were begging me to slow down, or, I was the one who telling them to slow down perhaps. I didn't know anymore.

I suddenly felt the book I was holding in my hand all this time. It was one of the books that I borrowed from the library. Weird, it was also the last book I read here in Devildom. I had to return it quickly then go to where everyone waits. In front of the grand door of the House of Lamentation should be really crowded by now.

After my quick visit to library, my eyes went to clock at the wall of hallway. _Tic toc..._

Remembered the feeling of the book that I just left front desk in the library... It was the book Satan chose for me for the last time. One day, after the class, he took my hand, with his little cute blush on his face and said ''Let's go to the library.''. We went there, it was the time when the sunset illuminated the library the best in a day. At first, it felt like we were just walking between the books, without any aim, taking one book in our hands, observing a bit then put it back. It felt weird. But I was certain that it was because Satan was not feeling the books at that time. He was upset, I knew that. I told him to choose me a book to read and telling him that ''Better be really good 'cause it's gonna be my last book in Devildom. 

At first I thought my words was a bit harsh because I was aware that he was avoiding the thought of me leaving here. I sensed the change of emotions on his face but he contained himself and said ''I will choose my most favorite book for you, I want my favorite book to be your last memory of here, of ours.''

His words hit me and casted a spell on me.

There was a special bond between me and Satan. It was different from others, except one. He probably, still, doesn't know that, in fact, he recommended me the same book that his brother told me about about before. They even have the same preferences.

I had never get myself to tell this to Satan but what I have with him was really similar the thing I had with Lucifer. These two brothers seemed they hate each other but after body swap accident, things changed to a better way between them. Sure, the ''mature and intelligent'' Satan I know lost to the childish version of himself sometimes and tried almost every spell to curse Lucifer, but he was never successful. A part of me is sure that he tried to be unsuccessful though, ahahah.

Hanging out with Mammon, Levi, Asmo, Beel and Belphie was like playing beach voleyball under the sun, eating ice-cream under the shades, sunbathing, playing with water guns and pranking each other with every inspiration that the hot summer brought us. On the other hand, with Lucifer and Satan, it was like walking at the sea shore, laying on the sand and admiring the moon and stars that the hot summer night brought to us. If only Lucifer would stop taking all the burden to himself and remind himself that, even he is the eldest, even he is the most prideful, it is okay to relax himself and enjoy his moments truly, maybe this description/scenery of how I feel with them would turn into a reality.

In those last days in Devildom, knowing his personality, I always told him that he is not at fault and his brothers love him, sometimes in a subtle way, sometimes as clear as crystals, like his eyes.

Hoping that he understood my message and it's meaning, I finally reached my final destination in Devildom.

Celestial Realm guests, Simeon and Luke were the first ones to leave. I hugged them tightly but I'm afraid Luke really didn't want to let go. They passed through the gate while Luke was sobbing which he denied the entire time.

After them, it was Solomon. We said goodbyes. Yes, our destination was the same realm but we were going to our own houses in human world, which was really far away from each other. 

The next was me. 

I understood that 'time' hated me. It has never flowed in the way for me. And now, here I am, counting the last seconds here. I also heard that, if you count the seconds, to the person, time will act like it actually passes slowly. I tried that. It didn't work.

Both brothers and myself were telling me that it doesn't need to be the last. They made it clear that I'm always welcomed here. I knew that, I was grateful for that.

But what they didn't know is the 'me' in the human world. The 'me' who was so pathetic, hated, depressed and beaten.

Before coming here, I hated myself and my relationship with time. Before coming here, I made myself believe that there is nothing in this world to keep me alive. Before coming here, I was different.

But deep inside, I believed that I changed. I changed while changing the brothers. Even now, they are holding each other while waving me goodbyes, crying, holding themselves to not cry, I can see that they are different. I can see that they are ,once again, aware that they have each other. Sure, they always counted me as one of them, they made me feel that way but I was also aware that, I was so different from them.

My time here is now finished. I heard the last tic toc. I turned my back to them, keeping my overflowing tears away from their sight, passing through the gate, hoping that, in the future, 'time' will show mercy for me and bring me here again. Hoping that I will never get captured by that episode of my life again, I wish to see their smile again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with my own thoughts and feelings I am under right now. It is my first work to publish here, therefore, I would appreciate every comment and thought about my writing. 
> 
> I'm someone that trying to heal by themselves and I would absorb every criticism like a sponge in order to improve myself. So please, don't hesitate to share your thoughts. 
> 
> Also, happy new chapters! (21th & 22nd)
> 
> (23.06.2020)


End file.
